


Hearts and Flowers

by teand



Series: Darcy Lewis, Agent of SHIELD [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What kind of assholes attack on Valentine's Day!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers

The cowering Hydra agent covered his head as Darcy smacked him again with the dozen long-stemmed roses she'd grabbed from the lobby display. "What kind of assholes attack on Valentine's Day!"

"I'm sorry!" he wailed.

"Not sorry enough." She shifted her grip. "Do you know how hard it is to Heimlich a super-soldier when the alarm goes off and he chokes..." Wham. "...on edible..." WHAM. "... underwear?"

"Should we rescue him?" Clint asked, guarding a group of defeated Hydra agents on the other side of the lobby.

Coulson glanced over and adjusted the heart-shaped thong he wore under his suit. "Eventually."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darcy Lewis Agent of SHIELD Interlude [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427756) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
